


Springtrap's Bizarre Adventure

by Ooflord21000



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack Fic, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, Pre-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooflord21000/pseuds/Ooflord21000
Summary: Following a surprise interaction with a funky arrow, the Afton family gains something almost as confusing as the FNaF lore, Stando Powa!
Relationships: Michael Afton/Ennard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The Stand Arrow Behind the Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> First, I don't know how this site works. Second, this story should get better as it goes on. Ooflord21000 out.

Circus Baby’s Pizza World

William’s P.O.V

I cringed at the sound of my rusted swivel chair’s joints rubbing together. I spun around in the chair a few times, trying my best to ignore the sound. I stopped spinning and turned to my desk, opening the drawer, I grabbed a cigar and my lighter. It had been a long day of slamming my head on a separate desk while I tried to navigate the hell that was lawsuits. I relaxed as I took my first puff of the cigar, it was a wonder it did anything for me at all, considering my body’s current condition. 

It had been a few years since my old business partner tried to burn me and my family. The old fool must’ve forgotten that I’d survived the last fire I’d been in. Ever since then, me and my family have been running Freddy’s. Well, technically Michael was, since he was the only one of us that was alive-ish, aside from Jake. We also managed to turn Circus Baby’s Pizza World into a family home, took a lot of work to fix that place up, a decade of abandonment will do that to a building. Anyways, things were going smoothly. All was right in the-

“Hey Will!” yelled a loud, obnoxious voice from behind me. I sighed, spinning my chair around to come face to face with a bright white clown mask. “What do you want Ennard?” I asked the vaguely humanoid mass of wires and eyeballs. Ennard had also come with us, under the ridiculous grounds that he was Michael’s love interest. “I was wondering if I could spend nine thousand bucks on a eleven foot tall bigfoot statue,” he said. I sighed, then proceeded to throw a debit card into his mouth. He gave a muffled sound that I assumed meant ‘thank you’, then dragged himself back into the ceiling vent that he came from.

I spun back around, throwing the last bit of my cigar into my ashtray, which was actually the head of a Freddy bobblehead. Aside from the gay satan clown, all was right in the world. There was no way that anything could shatter my world again, there is nothing bizarre in my future.

Random street

Michael’s P.O.V

“Well fuck,” I said as I stared down at the sewer grate my phone had just fallen into. I was just heading home, I was ready to watch a movie with Ennard, and then I tripped and sent my phone flying into the sewer. Now I really didn’t want to lose my phone, so I got to work rolling the sewage grate out of the way. Once I shoved the grate far enough away, I crawled down the latter that was set up. I hopped past the last few rungs, landing on an old brick ledge. I then got to work searching through the dark. I eventually felt the familiar feeling of my phone, which was actually just a repurposed Handy Unit.

I turned around, grabbing onto the first few rungs of the latter, but before I could continue my way up the latter, I felt something nip at the back of my ankle. I kicked my leg backwards, expecting to feel a rats face splatter onto my worn out shoe, but instead I felt a piece of wood snap. I turned around, and to my surprise, I found a gold tipped arrowhead. I shrugged and picked it up. Deciding that I wanted it, I stuffed it into my coat pocket. I then climbed back up to the surface and continued heading home.

Circus Baby’s Pizza World

Ennard’s P.O.V

Michael walked through the door to the backstage, which was actually our bedroom. “Hey Eggs,” he said as he threw himself rather aggressively onto our bed. “Hey Mikey! Ruff day?” I asked. “Yeah, first I had some blond woman barge into my office complaining about the lack of vegan options on the menu, then on my way home I dropped my phone into the sewers, and while I was retrieving it, I jammed an arrowhead into my ankle!” he said as he pulled a gold arrowhead out of his pocket and threw it to me. 

“Well that sucks,” I said as I dragged one of my fingers along the edge of the arrowhead. “This thing is pretty sharp, even managed to fray a couple of my wires,” I said, withdrawing my hand from the hunk of precious metal. “I'll probably go annoy Will with the magic cutting arrow later.” I said as I set the arrowhead on a random chair. “Wanna watch a movie?” asked Michael. “Yeah sure, I just so happened to have procured a movie about bigfoot.” I replied, already moving to grab the movie.

About a hour later

Elizabeth’s P.O.V

I slammed an arcade cabinet to the side with my clawed hand, screeching when I discovered that my room's key was not under it. That damn pile of spaghetti probably stole it. I couldn’t explain how annoying that creature was with just words alone. The day my brother stops loving that vile demon, I’ll turn it into a different type of pasta. 

I skated over to my brother’s room, kicking open the door. “Oh hi! Wanna watch this bigfoot movie with us?” asked Ennard, putting on the most innocent expression he could with his smiling mask. “You know why I’m here Ennard, where are my keys?” I said, pulling over a chair to sit down on. I sat down only to jump back up at the feeling of something slicing through some of the exposed wires in my hip joint. “What the hell?! Are you booby trapping your room now?!” I yelled.

“Huh… good idea, but no, you just sat on a really sharp arrow. Also, your room’s lock broke while you were gone, so Will threw the key in the garbage,” dismissed Ennard. “Damn it… I’ll just be borrowing this then,” I said as I grabbed the arrowhead and left the room.

I quickly skated over to dad’s office/bedroom. I opened the door to see dad smoking a cigar while looking over a few of the joints in his faulty knee. He refused to replace it for some reason, he had a weird obsession with that suit. I guess being in it for over forty five years made him inseparable from it. “Hey dad, I brought payment for a new lock,” I said, throwing the arrow head to him. He didn’t react in time, leaving the arrowhead to sail into the back of his head.

“OW! What the hell Lizy!?” yelled dad as he went to grab the arrowhead that was currently lodged in the back of his head, he couldn’t reach it though. Unlike most of us, his suit was built with locks in the elbow joints, preventing the suit from doing anything inhuman. Jake, my little brother, crawled out of his little hidy-hole in a vent. Without a word he jumped up and grabbed the arrowhead from dad’s head, then dropped it after it cut his finger. Dad simply sighed and picked up the arrowhead, setting it down beside his ashtray. “I’ll fix your lock later Lizy,” I simply gave my equivalent of a smile and left.


	2. Epicccccc Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This

OH BOY! I’m here again with whatever this is, came to me in a dream ya know. Well, I’d like to clear a few things up first. So, this will not be following the fnaf lore, because I value my sanity. Now, Elizabeth is Scrap Baby, William is Springtrap -fnaf 3 version-, Michael is less purple and more human looking, Eggs is Ennard, and Jake is the crying child. 

Oh, and they have a house pet, Bobert the Minireena, he SMILES. Aside from the descriptions in the story that I give, I also intend to put a link in my profile to drawings of all of the >important< stands I make whenever I finish them (Never did this lol). Also, it’s like, year 2000 or something. With that there speech, I’ll leave you to your reading. Also, fun fact, I was listening to Cerberus dance while writing this, this is completely unimportant, but whatever. Btw, I did this to get a higher word count.

About two weeks after the stand arrow slapped everyone

Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza

Michael’s P.O.V

I slammed my head onto the front desk, today had been very boring. Not a single soul had walked through the door. I guess it was because no birthdays were being held today, but this is a little abnormal. I lifted my head up, it was about time to close the place down and hand things over to the nightguard, lucky bastard didn’t have to deal with haunted animatronics, just normal ones.

Before I could head over to the door and flip off the open sign, the bell above the door rang. I looked over to see a man in a black business suit and a fedora walk in. “Good day sir, I have been informed by one of my colleges that you have come into possession of an odd arrow recently,” said the man. “Does your college happen to be a middle aged white woman with short blonde hair by any chance?” I asked, remembering the entitled woman from yesterday, she gave off some weird vibes. “What? No, just answer the question,” the man said. “I don’t know man, you kinda dressed like a stereotypical mafia man, kinda feel like I shouldn’t answer that question.” I stated, kind of getting ‘first episode of an anime’ vibes.

“I believe it would be in your best interest to take me to where the arrow is,” said the man, as he said it, a dark, humanoid figure started to materialise behind him. “Aye, uh, you might want to look behind you,” I said, training my eyes on the creature. “So you can see my stand, I guess that means you were cut by the arrow,” The man stated. The figure behind the man slowly came into focus, it was mostly black, with the addition of red arrows on its face where the eyes should be, it’s arms stretched down to its knees, ending with sharp, clawed hands. 

“This is my stand, Ring-a-Round!” said the man, he then proceeded to pose, which was really awkward. It might have been better with some music, but in complete silence it was really weird. “Did you name a strange figure that floats behind you after a nursery rhyme? Cause that’s kinda stupid,” I said, really not that impressed. “Wait, you’re not surprised? No gasp? No nothing?” asked the man, clearly disappointed at my lack of surprise. “I was surprised for a minute, then you dropped the stupidest name ever,” I said, not impressed whatsoever. “Okay… I guess I’ll just beat you up and force you to take me to the arrow,” said the man, but before he could do anything, I pulled a gun from behind the desk and fired at him twice. 

I waited to see him drop to the ground, but to my surprise, the figure, or ‘stand’ as he called it, was holding both of the bullets, it then let them fall to the ground. The ‘stand’ then threw it’s fist at me, but before it could hit me something strange happened, why, one could even call it bizzare. Everything started to move backwards, it all reversed for about five seconds, then everything started moving again, the man started talking again, I could see myself reaching for the gun, speaking of the gun, it seemed to be in my hand. Taking advantage of the strange event, I fired twice, and this time the bullets went straight through his head, and he kept talking, as if nothing had happened. 

After about five seconds, I was back in my perspective, the man’s ‘stand’ about to punch my lights out, but the ‘stand’ disappeared, and the man fell to the ground dead. I suddenly realised there was something on my face, it was like my old Foxy mask, except it was blue and yellow. As I looked around everything seemed to be in blacklight colors aside from the man, myself, and a plant. I went to take off the mask, but before I could, it seemed to sink into my face.

“Yo, what the actual heck just happened,” I asked no one in particular. I decided to dispose of the body into a perfectly normal location (a Freddy suit) and leave early, at least I would have a great story to tell everyone once I got home.

III

Stand Master  
Michael Afton

Stand Name  
Going Back

Power: N/A  
Speed: N/A  
Range: E  
Durability: B  
Potential: D

Going back is a wearable stand that takes the form of the head of the character known as Foxy, albeit with different colors. The stand allows the user to travel five seconds back in time. While in the past, the user can interact with inanimate objects. In the past, no one can react to what the user does. Changes in time only take effect once five seconds have elapsed.

III

Circus Baby’s Pizza World

Michael’s P.O.V

I threw open the door and charged inside, I had to find that stupid arrow. I really didn’t feel like losing an arrow that gave people super powers, especially when the mafia was after it. I bolted around the house, ignoring the confused looks Ennard was giving me as he followed me through the building, I eventually found it in the mouth of Bobert, who was happily chewing away at the arrow. I quickly grabbed the arrow away from him, ignoring the screeching he made.

“I got it!” I yelled out, thankful that the arrow had not been ‘digested’ by the family pet. “Soooo… what’s up?” asked Ennard, very confused looking. “I have reason to believe that this arrow grants magic powers,” I said, already coming up with all the ways I could use this new ability to cause annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does this site have notes


	3. Pointless Character Interactions

Chapter 3, oh boy, why am I doing this. Well, as I sit here, combing my brain for things to write, I question what would drive a person to want to sit down, and create a 100k+ word long story, what would make a person want to do such a thing. Cause I doubt this story will get that far, but who knows. What I do know is that on this season of Canada’s worst driver, wait, wrong series. What I do know is that this story will go on for a long time -Fazbear Entertainment offers absolutely no guarantees about the length of this story-, and that the author notes will continue to last a quarter, no, HALF of the story. Enjoy reading this horrid creation.  
Signed Ooflord21000 a.k.a Insane asylum patient number 69420-69.

Circus Baby’s Circus World

Ennard’s P.O.V

“You doing okay Mikey? I know I said it was magic yesterday, but I was just joking around about how sharp it was,” I said, a bit worried about Michael’s mental health. “No, no, some guy came in dressed up like a mafia man, he started talking about how I had this arrow, and then he summoned this weird looking thing he called a ‘stand’. And the ‘stand’ thing grabbed the bullets I shot at him out of midair, and it went to punch me. Before he could punch me though, everything moved backwards, and I shot him again, and he died, and I had a weird version of my Foxy mask, and then-” he said, starting to lose his breath. “Mikey, calm down, I Don't speak actionier.” I said, even though I did indeed speak fluent actionier. 

“Sorry, uh, if I can figure out how to summon the thing, then I’ll be able to prove it to you!” Michael said, he then proceeded to look like he was trying to use the bathroom. I was about to laugh my ass off, when to my surprise, a strangely colored Foxy mask pushed its way out of Michael’s face.

“Holy Shit!” I yelled, not really expecting anything to force its way out of his face. “See! I told you!” he yelled, I really didn’t pay attention to anything after that though, I was thinking about the possibility that the arrow had given us all magical face mask things, Michael said that the arrow was apparently what gave him his “stand” thing, and everyone in the building had already cut themselves on it.

“Why are you yelling about standing up Michael?” asked William, his suit quietly protesting against his movements with near silent screeches. “And why are you wearing a pride month Foxy mask?” he asked, just as confused as I was excited.

“The arrowhead gave him a magic Foxy mask called a stand that rewinds time.” I said, trying to sound as normal as possible. “I’m sorry, what?” asked William, his head jolting over to look in my direction.

“He’s telling the truth dad, this guy came in and tried to kill me too.” said Michael, as he said that, he returned his ‘stand’ to his head, causing William’s eyelids to raise in surprise. “What the hell did you just do?!” he yelled in surprise. “We outta call everyone in here, I don’t want to explain it fifty times, no matter how cool it is,” I said, being very versed in explaining thing multiple times

EPIC TIME SKIP -Diavolo

William’s P.O.V

Today I had intended to work on random things, like causing lawsuits. I had not intended to be informed about magical powers stemming from a gold arrowhead that the mafia was hunting. I guess that's cooler than recreating the bite of ‘87. I’ll still probably do that later though.

I should probably be worried about this, but whatever, I’m immortal, what do I have to worry about? Unless the mafia has somebody who can delete someone from existence, and even then I still have a backup plan, I’m basically untouchable.

>computer broke at this point<

“Wait, we all got attacked by that arrow, does that mean we all have these ‘stand’ things?” asked Elizabeth, why didn’t I think of that? I really should stop skipping meals. 

“We should figure this out, an opportunity like this cannot be wasted!” yelled the pile of silver spaghetti, he then grabbed Michael and started yelling at him to “Tell me your secrets!”. I sighed, this is shaping out to be a lone day.


	4. NEW STAND NEW STAND

ゴゴゴゴゴMenacingゴゴゴゴゴ. Here I am again, kind of like William A. and Diavolo, except, instead of dying physically, I’m dying mently! So I’d like to apologize for how short the last chapter was, my computer dying really threw me off. I intend to make this chapter longer than the last one, I also intend to make this intro longer as well. BTW Scott looks like Steven from DSaF. Xx_Ooflord21000_xX out.

Circus Baby’s Pizza World

William’s P.O.V

I was right, I was goddamn right. This day has been really long. We ended up calling Scott over, he complained the whole way. So what if he’s sixty years old? He doesn’t even look that old. I once asked him why he looked so young, he just told me something about a breathing technique. How the hell does a guy with a phone for a head breath?

So now we have an old man with the lungs of a twenty year old, and the head of a phone yelling at us about how we were bastards because we poked him with the ‘Stand’ arrow. I got it straight into my skull, he’s being a wuss.

So, now that we’re out of people to poke who would willingly come into this building, we’re kind of stuck. We have nothing left to test. I guess I will have time to recreate the bite of ‘87-

“I HAVE SUCCEEDED!” yelled Ennard, I looked over at him and witnessed one thing I had not expected to see. Behind the spaghett demon, was a floating Funtime Freddy model, it’s once white and purple outer shell was dirty and brown. It was much larger than a normal model, seemingly seven feet tall compared to the normal six. Rather than having a Bon Bon hand puppet, there was just a normal hand. (It’s basically count the ways Freddy.)

“I have obtained magic Freddy! He can punch shit!” he yelled. As if to demonstrate his point, his ‘stand’ slammed its hand into the wall, causing hairline cracks to appear along it. “And the best part is that I wasn’t even trying!” He yelled, he then devolved into a fit of giggles. If I wasn’t already disturbed by the concept of Ennard having such a powerful tool at his disposal, I was now.

“So now that we’ve discovered that Ennard can use one of these Stand things, then that proves that we probably can as well.” said Elizebeth as she observed the Stand. She was correct, now there was a high likelihood that everyone else had obtained such powers as well. The only downside was that we’ll probably end up having to fight through an Italian mafia that wants our magic arrow. I mean, that’s cool I guess, not exactly ideal, but whatever. 

“Well, this has been an experience, but I have important work to do. The mall doesn’t run itself ya know.” Said Scott as he stood up from the chair he had sat himself in. “Well, I mean, if you count Vanny AS the mall, then I guess it does, but I don’t think customers want the mall to run itself.” Scott then proceeded to walk out of the front door of the building.

“I’m gonna name this Stand thing! I’ll call it… hmm… Can’t Hide! I’ll call it Can't Hide.” stated Ennard, he then, unfortunately, he gave an explanation. “I’ll call it that because the mafia, and nightguards we hire, won’t be able to hide from it!” he finished.

He then laughed again, this time however, his Stand appeared to respond to his mood by letting out an even more disturbing laugh, it was like a normal Funtime Freddy laugh, but slowed down tenfold. I sighed, now I had to deal with TWO demonic laughs every time he found something amusing.

“I’m done with this shit, I’ll be Underground,” I said. Without waiting for a response I walked out of the room and headed towards the elevator, I needed to fix up the scooper anyway. Maybe I’ll have some fun and do some remnant shots.

About two hours later

Michael’s P.O.V

This day started out as a slow day at Freddy’s, it has now evolved into a fiasco revolving around magic powers stemming from a strange arrow. If I had known this would happen earlier I… probably would have done everything the same way. Super powers are pretty cool.

I was currently cuddled up to Ennard, listening to the faint sound of rave music coming from down in the underground. Dad probably invited the few animatronics he was on good terms with, like the Nightmares and that one Spring Bonnie-flesh monster thing that he found while in some alternate dimension inside a ball pit. Weird day that was.

But for now, I could just enjoy the strangely warm grip of Ennards wires around me, I can deal with all of this tomorrow. I have absolutely nothing to worry about, aside from the fact that Ennard ordered a Kitchen gun, but that was a problem for another day.

This thought ended when my ceiling mounted Handy Unit spoke up. “There has been a security breach in the front room, proceed with extreme caution.” it said, loud enough that Elizebeth was probably woken up. And she sleeps in the soundproof safe room.

Ennard’s wires pulled themselves back into a more refined shape, allowing him to get out of the bed. “I’LL GET IT” he yelled louder then the stupid Handy Unit could ever dream to, he then walked out the door. Ready to commit a murder.

Ennard’s P.O.V

I had been enjoy a lovely dream about Mr. Bean enslaving humanity, then, some idiot decided that it would be fun to invade my home, AND had the TENACITY to set off the security alarm, waking me up. So it could be said that I was a tad bit angry.

I made my way over to the main room, my eyes easily piercing through the darkness, I didn’t see anyone though, odd. I was about to turn around, when I felt a fist connect with the back of my head, knocking a number of wires off of me, that was kinda annoying, but whatever. I turned around to face the bastard who thought it would be cool to punch me, but there was no one there.

Oddly enough, there also seemed to be a hole in my torso that wasn’t there originally. “How are you not dead yet?!” asked a feminine voice from somewhere in the room. So it’s gonna be one of those nights then. Hmm… maybe this will be a good time to test out Can’t Hide.

Just as I felt a fist meet with my leg, I summoned my Stand, the fist must’ve learched back as soon as I did that, because I lost the feeling of it. But it was too late. I slammed my Stands fist into what seemed like nothing, I was , however, rewarded with a satisfying crunching sound as Can’t Hide’s fist dug into something. The crunch was soon followed by a yelp of pain.

Something strange happened after that though, starting with where my stand had hit the enemy, a red grid was formed over the figure, accompanied by my Stand giggling. The figure was a humanoid that was about six feet tall. It had very long arms that reached down to its knees. The thing appeared to have some form of spikey formation along its left arm, the one that I broke. Its head was in the shape of a cone, ending in a sharp point.

“I-imposible! You just revealed my Stand, Invisible Beauty! How is this even possible, my informant said that only one person was here, unless one of you is a Sub-Stand?” the woman, who was still invisible, yelled.

“Your big mistake is assuming I’m a Stand lady. Cause I’m not” I said, insulted at the prospect of being called a stand. “Judging by the yelp you just gave off, I’m assuming that all damage done to a Stand is done to the person WITH the Stand as well! Meaning that now that I can see your stand, I can test out mine! So enjoy being beat to death, it's in the house!” as I delivered that cool one liner, my Stand reared back its fist. 

“W-wait! No!” yelled the woman, but that was futile.

My Stand was better at beating people to death then I expected. It punched so fast that I could see, like, twenty fists at once! The entire time it was punching, my Stand was giggling, the giggling actually lined up with the punches, cool.

I finished the barrage, allowing the mangled corpse of the Stand to dissipate, along with its effects. Only leaving behind a very clearly dead woman who was too broken up to even make out a hair color. 

I’ll leave that for somebody else to deal with, for now I can just relax with Mikey.

III

Stand Master:  
Unknown Woman

Stand Name:  
Invisible beauty

Power: C  
Speed: B  
Range: D  
Durability: B  
Potential: C

Invisible Beauty allows both itself and its user to become completely undetectable for up to an hour. While in such a state, the Stand’s Durability changes from a B to a D.

III

Stand Master  
Eggs Benedict

Stand Name  
Can’t Hide

Power: B  
Speed: B  
Range: D  
Durability: C  
Potential: B

Can’t Hide is able to form a red grid over anything that it touches, said red grids are visible to all Stand users. The grid can be seen through walls by the user and has a max distance of one kilometer away. Furthermore, anything that has had a grid on it in the past can be given another grid whenever the user desires.

III

Figured I’d just explain how Stands that belong to animatronics work. They are generally physically stronger than they should be due to the stronger body of an animatronic, although in Ennard’s case, his Stand has a bit less durability because of how easily his body can be torn to shreds.


	5. Narcissism on a whole 'nother level

Here I am, back with yet another chapter, this is the longest thing I’ve made yet. Woo Hoo. Sooo… This is kinda awkward. I need to make this intro part long, but I don’t have all too much to say. Somebody comment something mean so I can make a longer one of these next chapter. Oh, BTW, a lot of people who died in JoJo didn’t die here. I guess this is it then. Enjoy the chapter.

Circus Baby’s Pizza World

Elizabeth’s P.O.V

‘There’s never a quiet day at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza!’. Whoever wrote that line was more correct then they thought. Aside from the sound of yelling and rave music, there was also a very loud sound of bones breaking.

I wasn’t going to get any sleep.

Sighing, I headed out the backdoor that was built into my room, enjoying the cold air running through my insides. That was one of the many reasons I liked my animatronic body more than my old human one. There was nothing better than having the wind gently caress my insides.

I allowed the illusion disk within me to project a human form over me. I took the form of what I would have looked like if I hadn’t died. It always felt strange, to know you had a much larger claw below a human hand.

I skated along the silent streets of the neighborhood that my home existed in. I never understood why everyone took their strolls in the day. The night was so much prettier, the twinkling stars were always so mesmerizing. 

I always loved the stars when I was young, the beautiful pricks of light in the sky, every shining, never dying. Just a permanent fixture of existence, like me and my family. 

Dragging my eyes away from the sky, I looked around at the buildings that surrounded me. They held their own beauty, all of them different, yet all so similar. Put together like a collage of similar shapes, yet different colors. 

They were almost as pretty as the building I lived in, the only reason that I liked my own home more was because it had my face plastered over the front, the most beautiful thing in existence.

It was really a shame that the entire time I’d been enjoying my skate, there had been someone following me. Someone intent on ending both my fun and life. A truly foolish endeavor. An overall mistake.

I turned into a dark alley, it would be a shame to dirty the nicer areas of the town with the blood of my stalker. I rubbed my hand across a stray cat that was enjoying a snack of a dead rat, it would have a larger meal soon.

I turned around to see a man dressed in entirely black clothing, from his oversized hoodie to his black rubber boots. He had his hood down in a way that cast shadows over his pace. An emo. Yuck.

Behind him seemed to be an equally dark figure, the only color to it seemed to be a glowing red eye in the center of its head. 

“You’re strange, the capo said that no one had left the building, yet you slipped out. His Stand allows him to see the carbon dioxide made by breathing on a radar. Yet not only did you escape detection upon exiting, you also escaped detection while you were inside. The only possible explanation is that you don’t breathe.” said the man, his voice almost a whisper, I always hated when people talked in a whisper.

Normally this would be the point where I rip him to shreds, but him mentioning Stands made me hesitate. After seeing what Ennard’s Stand was capable of worried me. I was strong, but I wasn’t strong enough to wrestle something like that. My only hope would be that it was weak enough that my claw could cut through it.

“While I would love to figure out why you don’t breathe, I’m under strict orders by the capo to, and I quote, ‘beat her up and take her with us’, so I’m afraid I’ll have to follow through on that.” said the man, his Stand’s eye then flashed.

It took me a second to realise what had happened. Everything around me had become pitch black, making the man basically invisible. 

I scowled, my night vision was useless in this scenario. I brought down my illusion, revealing my beautiful self to the world, my tutu likely glistening in the moonlight.

I clicked my claw open and shut, I always enjoyed the sound of my claw closing, it was a perfect sound. Just like everything else about me.

“That makes sense, you're one of those robots used at Freddy's place. A convenient distraction.” said the man, his voice seeming to come from everywhere.

“How dare you even think of me as a simple distraction you filthy extra.” I hissed, how dare that bastard think of me as a simple distraction, I am far superior to every human in existence, Stand or no Stand.

I may not be able to see him with my eyes, but I can feel his very existence. I may not be able to tell what direction he’s approaching from, but I can tell if he’s approaching.

I felt him about a foot away, in other words, in my range. I spun around, claw held out, ready to hit anything that got near me. I felt the teeth of my claw brush over something, prompting me to slam it shut.

Judging by the yell of pain caused by the action I was successful. I continued applying pressure to the limb I had caught, feeling my claws dig deeper. The man’s blood had ruined his disguise. Suddenly, a large force impacted my arm, cracking it’s plating, prompting me to let out a screech of rage.

“I always new there was something wrong with those stupid robots, even a punch from my Stand, Old Friend, was only able to deal surface damage. With that, and the disturbing amount of pressure that claw extorted, makes me question just what they are doing at Freddy’s.” The man said, I was really starting to get angry at his attitude, he acted like he was above me, a position no one will ever have.

“Luckly, however, I haven’t used a full force punch yet.” with that simple line, the blackness disappeared… to reveal a fist heading directly towards my face.

The fist stopped.

This man was a fool, I don’t care what powers he has, I will always come out on top. I am superior to everyone in existence. I am simply perfect. To think that this fool even dreamed that he could kill me.

The fist had been stopped by my own Stand, System Error. System Error took the form of a nightmare version of Funtime Foxy (basically Baby’s Nightmare Circus version). It was the perfect Stand, very fitting.

I had unlocked my Stand an hour after Ennard had, but unlike that fool, I had decided to keep it a secret. The only ones I told were Daddy and Funtime Foxy himself, that was an experience.

“Impossible, only a living thing can have a Stand!” yelled the man, hehe, I finally got him to stop whispering.

From a bit of testing earlier, I had learned that my Stand had the raw strength to crush metal. And its claws were at least sharp enough to cut through concrete. The biggest strength of my Stand however, was its speed, it was almost too fast for my advanced eyes to track. I had also discovered my Stand’s ability, it could drain the stamina of anything it sunk either its teeth or claws into. 

I didn’t really need the ability right now though. I simply made System Error pull the Stand’s arm off. It was child's play. The man let out an extremely loud shriek, his arm had been torn off as well. As I said, child’s play. 

I may as well show off a little bit. I grabbed the head of his Stand with System Error. I then used System Error to rip out the Stand’s eye, and a large chunk of the man's head. His Stand disappeared, and the man fell to the ground, dead.

What a miserable encounter, I think I got blood on my tutu.

III

Stand Master  
Unknown man

Stand Name  
Old Friend

Power: C  
Speed: B  
Range: D  
Durability: B  
Potential: C

Old Friend is able to drain the color of anything it desires, making them completely black. The user is able to see everything as if it still had color.

III

Stand Master  
Elizebeth Afton

Stand Name  
System Error

Power: B  
Speed: A  
Range: D  
Durability: B  
Potential: C

System Error is able to drain the stamina of any living thing that either its teeth or its claws dig into. This ability needs constant contact to work. The stolen stamina can be drained into any living thing, which can boost the targets stamina levels, this can also overload bodily systems, causing organ failure.


	6. Them yeezy's lit (on fire)

Aye guys, Oofi-A here, back with another clickbait story. So, I’d like to say that all of these Stands are music references. Also I’d like to apologize for the amount of time this chapter has taken for me to even start writing. Ya see, school has started up again for some reason, so I’ve mostly been writing the chapters at school, and because I spent a lot of time getting my work done, I clearly don’t have that much time. Also, fun fact, Jake, aka Crying Child is mute. Enjoy.

Circus Baby’s family diner

Jake’s P.O.V

Something was happening, I can hear a lot of loud sounds outside of the vents, I can also feel numerous vibrations synonymous with a fight. I’m sure everything will be fine though. I trust Ennard and his Stand thing to protect everyone.

I’ll be fine though. I’m normally pretty safe in here. Especially with how small the vents are. I think I’ll head down to the boiler room just to be safe. The boiler room was basically the building's safe room that wasn’t the safe room.

It was a bit hotter than normal, but it is a boiler room, so what did I expect? It still feels different then normal though. I’ll just sit in this chair for a while. The fire from the boiler is giving off a nice glow, the flicking is so relaxing.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” said a feminine voice. I jumped backwards, falling off of my chair and onto the ground. “A little boy, all alone? Maybe I can take you with me and have some fun.” said the voice.

As the girl spoke, a hand grabbed onto the edge of the boiler, then another. Something was crawling out of the boiler. Out came a figure dressed in what seemed to be a set of flaming medieval armor (solar flare armor from terraria).

“But my first priority is to get the Stand Arrow, so I’ll just knock you out and grab you later.” said the girl. The girl then brought her arm back, about to punch me. Her fist slammed into my face, it wasn’t all that hard, but it was enough to crack one of my eyes.

I was sent back into the wall, my back slamming into the bricks. I shook a little as I sat there, trying to look out cold. “Impressive, you're still awake even after a mild hit from my Stand, Play With Fire.

My eyes widened at that, this woman wasn’t wearing armor, she was wearing her Stand! This was bad. I did get hit with that arrow though, maybe I’ll be able to unlock mine. Until I can though, I’ll have to stay alive. 

I quickly kicked the chair I had been sitting on, the hydraulics in my legs sending the chair flying into the girl. Rather than breaking on contact, it disintegrated upon touching her Stand. “Silly little boy, Play With Fire’s ability can burn anything it touches!”

I turned to head to the vent, only to see that it had melted shut. I was trapped in here, with this Stand user. Suddenly, I felt a hand lay on my shoulder, it was very boney, but very calming. The creature slowly crawled forwards, revealing itself to me.

It was similar to Mangle, but rather than having a metal endoskeleton, it had human bones. The secondary head was a skull with a single eye in it. The fox head was covered in fluffy white and pink fur, the head was also missing an eye. Its ribs were spread out as if reaching for something. Normally I would be terrified of the creature, but there was one big thing that was different about it. It was mine.

I could feel that this creature was linked to me. This was no ordinary creature, this was my Stand! My stand needs a name though… I’ll call it Half Way Apart. “W-what is that thing?! Is that a Stand?” the girl yelled, she must not be used to seeing something like Half Way Apart.

I still needed to find a way around the incineration technique. I can’t risk having my Stand incinerated. I have a feeling in the back of my head, maybe it’s my Stand’s ability. I’ll try and focus on it, maybe I can use it.

The girl threw another punch at me, but I used my Stand to drag myself out of the way. I certainly was good at getting myself into bad situations, but this might be a little worse than Fredbear’s mouth.

As I was dragged away, I noticed something behind the girl, her Stand was connected to the boiler by a fiery trial. It might just be an after effect, but it could also mean that here Stand needs an already existing fire source! 

I just need to get past her so I can break the boiler. I jumped under the girls kick, using my short stature to my advantage. Before I could slam into the boiler, a stream of fire erupted in front of me, cutting me off.

In my surprise, the girl was able to slam her fist into me, sending me flying across the room. When I looked up the girl was clearly angry, her Stand’s flames growing in size, maybe she was angry due to me holding my own despite my age.

I looked around, only to see that Half Way Apart was still across the room, near the door. Maybe I didn’t have a limit to my range like Ennard and Michael. Taking advantage of this, I commanded Half Way Apart to rip off the door and throw it at the girl.

Her Stand seemed to incinerate things automatically, as it still melted the door, but that’s what I wanted to happen.The door was metal, meaning that the liquid metal splashed over the girl, blinding her.

While she tried to clear her visor, I continued to focus on the feeling in the back of my head, attempting to activate my Stand’s ability. Suddenly the ability seemed to work, as the girls Stand seemed to lose fire, her face seemed to become more monotone.

Perhaps my ability was to turn off people's emotions. The girls Stand seemed to flare up when she got angry, so maybe by deactivating her emotions, I had basically broken her stand! I quickly shut off the boiler, the flames dying off relatively quickly.

Before the girl could react in her emotionally detached state, I commanded my Stand to slam its fist into the back of her head, knocking her out. I frowned, knowing how angry dad would be that he had to make yet another eye.

III

Stand Master  
Jake Afton

Stand Name  
Half Way Apart

Power: C  
Speed: D  
Range: B  
Durability: B  
Potential: B

Half Way Apart is able to turn off the emotions of any individual within its range. An emotionless person often has a weaker Stand.


	7. An incredibly aggressive fight lmao

Oh boy, I’m back. I’m sure every last one of you are incredibly excited. So, when I said the year was 2000, that was a ruff estimate. It has to take place after Golden Wind, but before existence was reset in Stone Ocean. So that’s a range of ten years. After looking into this, I have decided I will completely disregard dates. I would like to say that this is the final chapter of this Stand discovery arc, so expect a trip to Italy soon. Well, enjoy the story noobs. Ooflord21000 out.

Circus Baby’s Pizza World

William’s P.O.V

I probably should not have introduced the Flesh Monster to Remnant. The thing appears to have turned this gathering into a rave. The last thing I had wanted to see today was Nightmare Chica’s Endoskeleton. 

Since this event has gone to hell, I may as well head back up to my room. The Elevator ride was incredibly boring. The old janky thing was slower than Funtime Freddy’s reaction time, and all it ever played was some remix of a Handy Unit saying ‘exotic butters’. It wasn’t a bad song, but it always got stuck in my head. The worst part was that I couldn’t stop it, I had already ripped the speaker out about a year ago, and it still played. Scary.

The Keter class speaker thing wasn’t my main concern at the moment. My main concern was the multiple fights I could see throughout the building. My eyes were hooked up to the security cameras, allowing me to witness the amount of cover stories I was going to have to cook up. At least everyone was testing out there new Stands. 

I decided to head directly up to the roof in order to have some peace. The elevator passed by the first and second floor, stopping at the floor titled ‘space’, I really shouldn't let Ennard name things anymore. The doors quickly opened, allowing the stupidly cold air to rush past and through me. I will never understand why Lizy enjoys the feeling so much.

I walked out of the elevator, ready to defy God by staring directly into the sun. my staring was interrupted by numerous gunshots erupting from behind me, bullets tearing into my suit. This was very unfortunate, now my organs would start bleeding again. I still have no idea how the five and a half organs I have left still have blood left in them. Turning around I was greeted by the sight of a red toy plane of sorts.

Why did I choose to live in America? Stupid American’s, tricking out their toy planes with machine guns. The plane opened fire on me again, the bullets tearing into my suit. That wasn’t important though, what was important was locating the pilot. I found the pilot of the plane in the form of a well hidden boy.

Kids dress so weird these days, this one was dressed up in what can only be described as a ‘t-shirt with no brim’. In Front of the person's eye was some sort of floating eye covering. It had a matching paint job to the plain, so I’ll just assume that it’s a controller. Then again, when have I needed an excuse to kill a child? I bring those little demons in like a hunter would forest chickens.

I turned in their direction, and quiet aggressively at that, as the bullets peppering me were adding to my momentum. I walked forward, now most would say I was walking to be intimidating, but this wasn’t the case. I just didn’t have a knee joint in my left leg, making it hard to walk, and impossible to run.

The stupid plane was getting really annoying. It wasn’t even firing at me consistently, it was just flying around and occasionally firing a burst. As if reading my mind, the plane seemed to change tactics. It turned around and flew straight at me, I truly wasn’t expecting a kamikaze. Once the plane got close, I grabbed it by the wings. This definitely wasn’t a normal toy plane, it was flying forwards with a surprising amount of force.

Perhaps this plane wasn’t actually a plane, maybe it was Stand. What kind of soul do you have to have to make your Stand a plane? This thing better be named plane. In other news, the plane was currently winning the engagement. Are my joints really that out of date? Maybe I do need to upgrade them.

It would seem that the plane's propellers were beginning to dig into my suit. Changing my plan, I elbowed the plane off to the side, I then ripped a sharp piece of metal out of my suit. The plane was quick to return to it’s assault. One it got close to me, I slammed the piece of metal into one of the wings. 

This act quickly proved that it was a Stand, as the piece of metal bent. The plane didn’t seem to appreciate this, as it banked off to the side. There was however, a small piece of it left behind. This small piece was shaped like a bomb. Strangely, the bomb looking thing seemed to be expanding.

This entire exchange ended with the entire bottom half of my suit being sent to the next state over, and now my Endoskeleton seems to be burnt. This explosion had given me the cover of smoke. I continued my hobble in the direction of the Stand user, ready to turn them into a paste on my roof. My walk was interrupted by the feeling of bullets driving into my back. This is going to be a terrible night…

How could the kid still see me? I was perfectly hidden, I should be undetectable. It must have something to do with the strange controller the kid had in front of their eye. I’ve just about had enough of this, at this rate I was going to have to replace parts of my endoskeleton. If only my own Stand could hurry up and manifest. 

I decided to cut my losses and jab the piece of metal I had in my hand into my knee. The thing could stabilize my leg long enough for me to run forwards, and run I did. I jumped out of the cloud of smoke, the boy narrowly avoiding me. If I can stay close to him, he won’t be able to shoot at me, due to the risk of hitting himself.

I ripped a pipe off the side of the building, bringing it to my side. I then charged at the boy. The kid was surprisingly good at dodging my attacks. He was small and nimble, allowing him to dodge under my attacks. He was still occasionally firing a few rounds at me as well. This was really starting to get annoying.

“Why won’t you go down!?” the boy yelled out as he sent another few rounds into my skull. “I could ask you the same thing brat.” I said as I missed yet another swing of my pipe. The battery of the suit was already dangerously close to melting down, with all of these bullets, it was a wonder I wasn’t leaking battery acid. 

The boy changed his tactics yet again. He jumped back as he sent his plane to charge into me yet again. Not being able to turn fast enough, I was knocked off of the side of the building. Once I hit the ground, I felt my left arm snap, leaving it useless. Good thing I was right handed. The boy jumped down with me, his landing being far smoother than mine.

I had been separated from the pipe, so I ripped off the broken arm. I then charged at the boy again. The boy seemed to have been thrown off by my arm removal, so I was able to hit him for once. The boy’s Stand suddenly came flying out of nowhere, with a brand new bomb just for me.

The bomb was sent straight into my chest cavity, right in between the remains of my lungs. I quickly jammed my hand into my chest, ripping out the bomb and chucking it. The plane flew by me once again , the propeller taking off one of my long ears.

At this rate, I was just going to have to build a new Spring Bonnie suit. A flash came from beside me, it was the flash of the boy grabbing a hand gun. The boy fired at one of my eyes, shattering the piece of glass. I jumped full force at the boy, managing to grab one of his arms. I then proceeded to do the most convenient thing at that moment. I bit onto the arm. 

The springlock suits always had one thing superior to the newer models, springlock suits had a far better bite force. I was able to bite cleanly through the boy's arm, barely missing the bone. The boy let out a rather loud shriek. The plane quickly slammed into the back of my head, knocking me away. I was then hit by another barrage of bullets, killing off my other eye, leaving me blind.

I would have used my other senses to find the boy, but I couldn’t hear him right due to my missing ear, and I couldn’t smell him right, because hit blood was splattered all over my face. I now had to rely on my sixth sense, which I almost never used. I could barely tell where I was with my sixth sense, but it was enough.

I charged in the direction I had last seen him, but he wasn’t there. I could feel something flying towards me, another bomb. This one detonated mid air, burning my suit off of my arm. I retaliated by spinning, sending pieces of molten metal flying every which way. I seemed to have hit my target as the boy yet out yet another scream.

More bullets slammed into me. I then heard heavily distorted footsteps running away in every direction. It would seem that the boy had escaped. Now that this event is over, I have to find the door...


	8. Coffee is one hell of a drink

I bet you didn’t expect to see ME again. I have been gone for many years -less than a month- and have grown in strength. I now have the power of knowing where this story is headed, and spoiler alert, it’s Italy. And with that in mind, all I have to do is write a good storyline. I guess I already failed then, but whatever. Ooflord21000 out.

Circus Baby’s Pizza World

Ennard’s P.O.V

“Well this is oddly convenient.” I said as Bobert set to work. Bobert, the pet Minnerina had somehow developed a Stand. The Stand took the form of a small, fleshy crucifix with a bloodshot eye in the center. It seemed to be good at reforming material to its original form, as it had not only repaired Willy’s suit, but also managed to bring the suit back to what it originally looked like when it was first made. Apparently Springbonnie was originally a female character, so I already have enough jokes to last me a lifetime..

So now Elizabeth was getting repaired, her claw had even been covered with shiny new plating. It was pretty cool. “I agree with Ennard for once, this is very convenient.” said Elizabeth. “So, what do we do now?” I asked, not really knowing what the next plan of action would be.

“Well obviously we should go to Italy and kill the leader of this whole operation.” said William. “When did we figure out that it was an Italian Mafia?” asked Michael. “I don’t know, I just have a hunch.” replied William.

“Whatever, so, are we taking the private jet?” I asked, very excited to fly a plane again. “Last time you flew a plane, you hit some random tower. No way I’m letting you fly another one.” said William. “I should fly it, I’m the best at most things, so I’m sure I’ll be able to fly it perfectly.” stated Elizabeth. “You parked a damn truck on somebody's house, literally on top of it!” I yelled, still sour about not being able to fly the plane.

“None of us are flying the plane, Scott will be. He has a vacation coming up in Italy anyways. He should have been here by now to be honest, I wonder what he’s up to.” said William. Who knows what Scott’s up to, he always does weird stuff. I once saw him skip a stone indefinitely. It was pretty cool.

At the mall

Scott’s P.O.V

“Vanny, where’s my business suit?” I asked as I tried and failed to locate it. “This one?” asked the rabbit suit wearing girl. She did indeed have my business suit. “Yeah, that one, hand it here.” I requested. “Alright Scotty.” she said, throwing the suit at me. “Thanks, now could you go start my car?” I asked as I began putting on my suit. “Right on it, Scott.” she said as she ran off to the garage. 

“Alright, clothing? Check. Passport? Check. Power cord? Check. Every episode of Jobro’s Challenging Business Venture? Check. Ahegao hoodie? Check. That should be everything!” I said to myself. I then hurried my way over to the garage while pulling on my hoodie.

I made my way into the garage, the sound of my car filling my audio receptor. In the center of the room was my gold plated, diamond weaved, Tesla Cyber truck. The car also had a questionable paint job that matched my hoodie. I threw myself into the driver seat, jamming my key into the ignition.

“Wait, Scott, I thought you lost your license back in eighty seven” said Vanny, her head tilting. “Well… uh… look! A pigeon!” I yelled, pointing in a random direction. I then slammed my foot onto the pedal, sending my car flying out the garage door. “Scott, that only works when I’m not in the passenger seat.” stated Vanny, somehow displaying her disappointment through her suit. I banged my head on the steering wheel, internally crying at my stupidity. 

“So, you do still know how to drive right?” asked Vanny. “Yeah, I can’t really remember where the brake pedal is, but that’s it.” I replied. “Oh okay. I’m pretty sure you can just run into a wall to stop anyway.” she said. We then settled into a comfortable silence.

After a while of driving, I began to notice that we had been passing the same house over and over again, in fact, the scenery was repeating again and again. “Hey, uh, Vanny. Is it just me, or are we going in circles?” I asked. “So you noticed it as well, I’d say this might be the work of one of those Stand users.” she stated, grabbing a knife from under her seat. I began to breath, preparing my Hamon for battle. I felt air rush into the mouthpiece of my head. 

“On the next loop, I’m going to blow the door off of the car and hit the gas station we keep passing, we can use the cover of the explosion to escape the car.” I explained, preparing my overdrive. “Alright Scott.” she simply responded, unbuckling her seatbelt.

Once you took notice of it, the loop was noticeable, it looked like somebody had tied a knot in reality. “OVERDRIVE!” I yelled, slamming my fist into the door, sending it flying into the gas canister, causing it to explode in a fantastic fashion. I then jumped into a roll, sprinting out of the car, towards the nearby forest.

I could hear Vanny just behind me, running nearly as fast. I may have Hamon, but she had mechanically enhanced legs. I dove into a large bush, Vanny following, I then put my finger up to my mouth, telling her to stay quiet. We sat there for exactly seventeen minutes and thirty five seconds before I motioned for her to move.

We quietly moved through the area, silently looking for an exit. Before we could find one, if there even was one, I heard another set of footsteps. I quickly motioned for Vanny to stop. The footsteps stopped the moment that we did, but it was still easy to tell that they were there. I quickly swung around. “Zoom punch!” I yelled, extending my arm to slam my fist into the person's face.

Rather than hitting a person, I instead hit a large creature. The thing was at least seven feet tall, with spine-like tentacles coming out of its back. It had a muzzle that was filled with sharp teeth, each one must've been an inch long. Aside from the muzzle, its face was devoid of any facial features. The bottom half of the creature wasn’t even touching the ground, it was held up by its tentacles. The entire thing was colored a sickly white color, aside from the tentacles which were pitch black.

Behind the creature was a young boy, probably fourteen years old. I quickly took a step back to avoid one of the tentacles stabbing into the ground in front of me. “Vanny! Go find an exit, I’ll hold this thing off!” I yelled. I then began to rotate the dial on my head. “What are you doing, phone man?” asked the kid. I answered this with my ripple cutter, multiple blades of oil were sent flying out of my head, slamming into the Stand. I knew this wouldn’t do much to it, but it did give me a chance to sneak behind the Stand user.

“Scarlet overdrive!” I yelled, slamming my flaming hand towards the boy, but my attack was blocked by another tentacle. “Fool, you didn’t think we did a background check on you? I already know every trick you’ll pull.” said the kid. “What about this one? Pipe bomb overdrive!” I yelled, rolling a pipe bomb towards him.

“Well that was surprisingly easy.” I said as the bomb went off. I was proven wrong by a tentacle almost cutting me in half. “I must say, the reports didn’t lie about your use of underhanded tactics.” said the boy. He then walked out of the smoke, not a scratch on him. “Uhh… Vanny overdrive!” I yelled, seeing Vanny approach from behind him.

Vanny then slammed a knife into the kids shoulder, his bones audibly cracking. He let out a loud scream, his Stand slamming a tentacle into her stomach, launching her into a tree. “You sneaky bastard!” Hissed the boy, I guess he didn’t like getting stabbed. Well, that’s better than him enjoying getting stabbed. Vanny likes getting stabbed, and hit, and a lot of other things. 

I dodged passed another tentacle. What is this? A hentai? I’ve always wanted to be in one of those, but not in this position. Hmm… I guess I should show off that Stand thing I got yesterday. I felt a few cord-like entities come out of my hands, already crackling with a mix between Hamon and electricity. This was my Stand.

I sent the cords flying out, driving them into the ground. They then discharged their contents into the ground, sending out a wave of death. The boy’s Stand flickered out of existence, his body disintegrating. I was then suddenly in the car again, with Vanny sitting beside me, unharmed. I really should lay off the coffee…

III

Stand Master  
Steven “Scott” Richards

Stand Name  
-Unnamed- 

Power: C  
Speed: C  
Range: B  
Durability: C  
Potential: B

Steven’s Stand is mostly used as a conductor of both Hamon and Electricity.


	9. The Moby Huge

I have arrived once again, back to this horrid creation. Now, I’m pretty sure this is gonna be the epic plane chapter, so get ready for some random stand user attacks. So I’d like to say that I will tell you all if I stop writing this story, I won’t just leave you hanging, so if I’m late making a chapter, don’t worry. Unless I die. So enjoy this chapter I guess. Ooflord21000 out.

Circus baby’s Pizza World

Ennard’s P.O.V

“Jeez Scott, you sure took your sweet time! What was the hold up?” I asked Scott as he walked through the door. “I missed a turn and ended up in Texas.” he said, leaving me very confused. “Scott, we live in Utah. What turn did you take that led you to Texas?” asked William, his disappointment very obvious.

“Anyway, I believe I have a plane to drive.” He said, walking past us towards the garage. “Well, everyone grab your stuff, can’t have the cops raiding home while nobody’s there.” said William, who was already grabbing his bags. I headed off to my and Michael’s room to grab my stuff. Said stuff consisted of a rubber ducky, my big foot movie collection, and every season of JobJob’s Retarded Business Venture. I then threw it all into Michael’s suitcase, which was full of clothing and forks. So. Many. Forks. Hundreds of forks of all sizes. Why.

I then walked over into the garage, which was mostly underground. Within it was the private jet, also known as the ‘Moby Huge’. Named after the legendary, three foot tall-. “I’m ready!” yelled Elizabeth. Said clown proceeded to drag in several suitcases clearly filled with different vanity products. ‘How does a robot put on make up’ you might ask. Well, she doesn’t, she just brings it around for the sake of flexing, even though we all know William buys everything for her.

Ignoring the resident daddy’s girl, I boarded the Moby Huge. I sat down in one of the wheel seats, which was not a seat on top of a wheel, but an actual wheel. I then settled down, listening to ‘The Only Thing They Fear is YOOUUUU’ via built-in bluetooth. Just as I began to relax, I was interrupted by the perpetually joyful voice of Vanny coming over the speakers. “Hello everyone, this is your co-pilot speaking. First I’d like to thank you for choosing Meat Beater Airlines, you will find a link in the pamphlet you were given to our Paypal, feel free to donate to our cause.” She stated. I’ll give her credit for the name, but that’s it.

“Now, I’d like you all to buckle your seatbelts... is what I would say if we had seatbelts, so I guess you should just hold on tight and make sure your baggage is secured. Now, please refrain from opening windows until we’ve reached the cruising altitude of five feet off the ground, for safety reasons. Aside from that, make sure to follow proper rules in the ballpit, and enjoy your flight. We should reach Italy within twenty hours if we only make one stop to refuel.” she finished, ending the call with a really loud banging sound. I think I just saw the speaker controls fly out the window.

Whatever, I’m sure things will be fine. It’s not like a Stand user is gonna follow us onto the plane, that’s stupid. Nobody could possibly be that stupid. Neckbeards aren’t that stupid. Trump isn’t that stupid. Nobody is that stupid. I sighed as I leaned against Michael, who was on one of those spinny chairs beside me. There was nothing more romantic then a trip to Italy with the goal of beating underaged mafia bosses right? I’m sure things will be great.

The Moby Huge

William’s P.O.V

I forgot how weird this suit felt when it wasn’t shredded. I’m glad that I made this suit, and not some perverted freak, because if that was the case, then this suit would have a far heavier chest. The curves on the sides were already bad enough. Aside from the unfortunately shaped suit, things were going pretty good. We were finally going to Italy to beat up the entire mafia and repurpose their corpses into more Phonies to run new Freddy’s joints. 

I’m pretty sure Old Sport moved to Italy a few years back, who knows if he’s still alive. I could probably kill him while I’m here. I’m still pissed about that one time he tried to kill me. It was very annoying to pull myself together that time. 

I decided to take a look at the arrow that had started this confusing mess of an adventure. It had the strangest beetle thing on it, which was really strange considering it was an arrow. Also, who the hell is rich enough to just shoot arrows made of gold? Probably the Mongols, it’s always the Mongols.

I wonder if the magic Stand giving power is unique to this arrow, or is there a whole set? If I had a whole set, I bet I could make more. Then I could stuff them into claw machines everywhere and grant the entirety of humanity Stand power, that proceed to play Pubg in real life. Instead of guns, there would be magic ghosts. Sounds like a great game to be honest.

Huh, that’s a really strange looking seagull. Are seagulls even supposed to fly this high up? “Lizy, pass me the M1918A2 BAR please.” I requested. Elizabeth quickly retrieved the comically large gun. “Here is your M1918A2 BAR daddy.” she said as she handed me the M1918A2 BAR. I opened the window, sticking the M1918A2 BAR out the window and aimed at the odd seagull. Why was this sea gull so odd you might ask? Well, it was leaking this green acid, and was covered in a black sludge.

I fired a shot from my M1918A2 BAR, which caused the bird to literally combust, sending the green acid flying. I smiled, then set down my M1918A2 BAR down beside me. “Why is Bobert on the ceiling?” asked Michael, looking up at the Minireena. Bobert was lying down, not even gripping onto the ceiling. “Glue.” stated Ennard. This was a good answer, allowing everyone to go back to awkward silence.

I decided to open my phone, loading up my favorite song, ‘Tom Chin Cheng Hanji’. I then plugged the headphone wires into my head, enjoying the music. I sat back for a while, enjoying the ancient sound. I was promptly interrupted by another odd sea gull crashing into the window. I picked up the M1918A2 BAR and opened the window, only to be greeted by an entire flock. Luckily, my M1918A2 BAR is fully automatic. With the holding of a trigger, my M1918A2 BAR became a bullet hose.

“I want a turn!” yelled Ennard, who had just hopped over my armchair. He then grabbed my M1918A- okay, I’ll stop now. He proceeded to jab it out the window and start firing. “Ennard! Fuck off and give me my gun back!” I yelled, trying to grab my gun from the satanic spaghetti monster. “But I want to shoot more birds- hey look! Those ones are coming right towards us!” he yelled, pointing at the flock that had turned towards the window. As if a gun had gone off, they all bolted towards the window, knocking both of us over.

“So how are you all enjoying your flight- holy shit that’s a lot of birds.” said Scott as he walked out of the captain's chamber. “Why are there birds in the plane anyway? And why are they all… diseased?” he asked. “Ennard took my gun.” I said, punting the mess of wires across the room. “I- what? How does that have anything to do with anything?” he asked. “Gun.” I replied. “Alright then, why are the birds becoming one humanoid mass?” Asked Scott. I looked over, and the seagulls had indeed become a single humanoid being. “This must be the work of an enemy Stand!” yelled Ennard as he summoned his Stand. 

Jake and Elizabeth also summoned their Stands. I grabbed my gun and Scott started breathing weird. Before any of us could attack, the creature jumped at me, slamming one of its large arm things into my face, sending me flying. I think I just broke my knee. Elizabeth used her stand to bite the Stand, only to have her Stands jaw melt due to the acid, along with her own jaw due to how Stands work. 

Ennard, being the idiot he was, threw an entire chair at the thing, knocking it over. Numerous bullet holes appeared in the creature, and my gun appeared in my hands. I assume that was Michael’s Stand. I took advantage of the scenario, firing my very illegal gun into the creature. I suddenly realized something however. “It’s melting the floor!” I yelled. The floor under it was saging. “Jake, we’ll hold it off, you use your Stand to find the user!” yelled Ennard as he used a couch to knock the Stand into a corner.

The Moby Huge

Jake’s P.O.V

I ducked into the bathroom and shut off my eyes. I then looked through my Stands eyes. If the Stand user will be anywhere, they’ll likely be in the cargo hold. I maneuvered my Stand through the vents, slowly crawling my way to the cargo hold. Once I reached the exit vent, I commanded Half Way Apart to silently gain entry to the area.

Once my Stand had entered the area, it looked around, its eyes locking onto a figure in a corner of the room. The figure was a man wearing ragged clothing fitting of a homeless man. Stand User or not, this bastard needed to get off of the Moby Huge. I sent Half Way Apart forwards in a boost of speed. I then recreated the bite of ‘87, except the entire head was crushed. I guess my Stands teeth aren’t as strong as the real Mangle’s. 

I switched back to my own eyes, unsummoning my Stand. I then looked outside of the bathroom to see a large amount of dead but clean pigeons. I guess I killed the Stand user. “Hey Scott, aren’t you supposed to be flying the plane?” asked Michael. “I put it on autopilot.” he responded. “This autopilot?” asked Elizaebeth, she then stood up, revealing she had been sitting on the console for the autopilot. Scott spun around and booked it to the pilots chamber. “Uh oh.” stated Ennard, who was already gabbing a parachute.


	10. (Get Beaten with a) Board games

WOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I have achieved chapter ten. I never thought I would get this far, yet here I am. While I may have a spotty upload schedule, I have somehow made it this far. So, thanks for reading this far. Well, back to your normally scheduled stupidity. Ooflord21000 out.

The Moby Huge

Elizabeth’s P.O.V

“Good thing the Moby Huge has a boat function. I guess it’s the SS Huge now.” said Ennard, his voice sputtering from the water. Daddy tried to talk, but all that came out was a garbled mess of static and the occasional sound of a springlock going off. “I can feel water running down my back.” I deadpanned, annoyed at the situation. “Well it’s your fault for not telling me about the autopilot earlier.” said Scott, who was emptying his head of water.

“You guys should have gotten a waterproof suit like me.” said Michael. “Mikey, your body is a mannequin with an illusion disk. Also, I’m pretty sure you’re talking through your Handy Unit anyway.” explained Ennard. Micheal then proceeded to manhandle Ennard into the flooded cargo hold. “Stay down there ‘till you become kind.” he said, he then returned to his seat.

After a bit of coughing, daddy began talking through the medium of the suit's voice. “Good thing I soundproof everything I build.” he said, his voice switching between his own and the suit's feminine one at random intervals. “You even sound like a woman!” came the incredibly muffled voice of Ennard. “These floors should be able to muffle a gunshot…” stated daddy, staring at the floor in disbelief.

I always knew that annoying creature was loud, but not this loud. That’s kind of scary. “Where’s Vanny at anyway?” I asked, wondering where she had disappeared to. “She slammed into the windshield so hard when we crashed, that she fell unconscious.” he replied. Accepting this, we all sat in silence for a while, before being interrupted by a soggy Ennard pulling himself out of the flooded cargo hold. “So… anyone up for uno?” asked Ennard, holding up a box of soggy uno cards.

The S.S. Huge

Michael’s P.O.V

“YOU DIDN’T SAY UNO IDIOT!” yelled Ennard, who was currently holding Elizabeth in the air with his Stand. “YES I DID!” screamed Elizabeth, using her Stand to decapitate Ennard. “Hey, that hurt!” yelled Ennard as he pulled his head back on. “Uno.” stated dad, who had just taken his turn. “WHAT!?” Elizabeth and Ennard both yelled out at the same time. “I said Uno, now play your turns.” he stated, giving them the evilest look of all. Due to Elizabeth’s screw up, Ennard got to play. He placed his yellow two on top of Jake’s blue two.

“Uno, you turn old man.” Ennard said, looking very cocky. Dad then proceeded to place down a plus four card. “I win.” he said. His proclamation was met with Ennard sending the table flying into dad’s face, knocking the head of his suit off, simply leaving his corpse's head. “That goddamn hurt you idiot!” yelled dad, he then retaliated by grabbing a couch and beating Ennard over the head, sending parts of him every which way. “Dad, I have to use both of those things later, please stop breaking them.” I deadpanned.

“You say it like it’s a chore, Mikey.” said Ennard’s speaker, which was currently laying on the ground next to his arm. Ennard used his Stand to pile his wires into a stack, making his reforming much easier. “Please stop discussing your private life, there are children listening.” Dad deadpanned as he pointed to Jake. “He has a built in link to the internet, he’s probably got Pornhub Premium by this point.” Elizabeth said, clearly still pissed about uno.

Jake’s eyes seemed to convey a sense of ‘hell no’. I decided to explain such a fact to everyone else. “Nah, he’s probably a Hentai guy.” I said with a smirk. Jake frantically waved his arms in a no gesture, trying to convey the fact that I was lying. “You hold a good point Mikey.” Ennard agreed, adorning a smile at my brother's misfortune. 

“So… any idea how long we’re going to be at sea?” Ennard asked. “Well, if my calculations are correct, then I have no fucking clue.” Scott answered as he looked at an old timey map he pulled out of nowhere. “What do you mean? You’re the damn navigations expert!” yelled dad. He must not have enjoyed getting hit by a table earlier. “I can fly a plane, not a damn boat!” retorted the phone man. “Of course you can’t fly a boat, we’re asking you to drive one.” Ennard said with a grin.

“Very funny pasta man.” Scott deadpanned. “Oh come on, that was quality comedy Scotty!” Ennard winned. “And you idiots wonder why I dislike hanging out here.” Scott said as he threw his arms into the air in an exasperated way. “We’re not all that bad, only Ennard and Lizy are over the top.” dad said, eyeing up the two mentioned idiots. “You hurt me.” Ennard said with a lazy gesture. Elizabeth adopted a much more hurt expression, the words of father stinging her. “Wow, she’s narcissistic AND melodramatic!” yelled Ennard, smirking all the while.

“I’m going to kill you before the end of this ride. I don’t know how yet, but I can guarantee it.” Elizabeth stated sourly, glaring at Ennard. “Please stop threatening him, he has a mental illness.” I said tiredly. “Exactly- wait. Hey!” yelled Ennard, his pea brain taking a second to register the words I had spoken. “That took longer than it should have.” Scott said with a disappointed look. I’m still not sure how a phone coveys so much emotion. “I’m going to sleep, wake me when we’re within walking distance of a pizza shop.” I said, I then jumped into the flooded cargo hold, deactivating my body.

The S.S. Huge

Ennard’s P.O.V

“Well then, anyone up for another game?” I asked, pulling a comically large monopoly board out of nowhere. “Sure.” responded the remaining crewmates. I sat the board down, carefully balancing it on the makeshift table. “I call the cat.” Elizabeth demanded, grabbing the cat piece. “Furry.” Scott said, conveying immense disappointment. I sat down, grabbing the car piece. William sat down and grabbed the top hat piece, Scott grabbed the battleship, and Jake grabbed the thimble.

“Alright, I’ll disperse the money.” said William. He then dealt the money with skill beyond anyone should be capable of. “Alright, are we playing for money, or just a friendly game?” asked Scott. “Monah.” I simply said. Scott sighed, preemptively pulling out his wallet. “So how much do we betting?” he asked, leaning back in his seat. “We’re all rich here, I’m thinking a thousand.” I replied, fishing out my own wallet. “Alrighty then noodles.” William said with a smirk, already grabbing a few bills.

About two days later

The S.S. Huge

Ennard’s P.O.V

“And I win.” William said with a smirk. I banged by face onto the table, crying imaginary tears. “I guess that was a great way to spend two days, we should be approaching land soon.” Scott said, taking a glance out a window. “I thought you said you didn’t know how long it would take.” I mentioned with a frown. “I can see Naples from here stupid.” he replied, heading over to the cockpit, most likely to wake Vanny.

Elizabeth walked over to the cargo hold entrance, grabbing a fishing rod that William ‘borrowed’ from Satan. She then cast into the cargo hold. I watched her for a second, before she caught something. She reeled in Mikey’s mannequin body. “Ugh… are we there yet?” asked a soggy Mikael as he reactivated his illusion disk. “Any second now-” I was cut off by the jolt of us hitting land. “I mean, yeah we are.” I said with a smile.

I then hopped into the cargo hold to start throwing our luggage up and out. Once I had everything out, I set up a few high powered explosives around the area, enough to sink the plane once we left it. I flicked on my own illusion disk, causing an illusion of a human to spawn. “Welp, Let’s get going!” I yelled, grabbing Mikey’s suitcases in one arm and Mikey in the other. Elizabeth was the first one out of the plane, followed by me, then William and Jake, and lastly Scott and Vanny.

“Goodbye S.S. Huge, you served us well.” I said with a salute, pressing the trigger. With a screech, the plane was vaporized. “Holy shit! I think I forgot the bombs in the plane.” I said, enjoying the sight of the large smoke cloud that took the shape of a dick. “Welp, let’s hit up the Tennis Club Napoli!” I said, enjoying the prospect of playing tennis. “You idiot, we’re here to hunt a mafia, not play tennis.” Elizabeth rudley reminded me. “Well, first we have to find out where the nearest hotel is.” Michael announced. “I’ve already had a Freddy’s built here. Right next to a church or something.” William explained. “Well, see you all on the way back, Vanny and I have a hotel to see.” Scott said, splitting off from the group. 

I sure hope nothing odd happens while we’re making our way there.


	11. Random Unimportant Story Stuff

Merry Early Christmas everyone! Or whatever else you celebrate. Maybe if this story gets big enough, I'll do an actual Christmas special next year. For now, you just get a normal chapter. Well, I hope you have an enjoyable time off from school, or work, or whatever it is you do on a daily basis. Ooflord21000 out.

Pizza di Freddy Fazbear

Ennard's P.O.V

Huh, I really thought something would happen.

The walk here was relatively uneventful, which was pretty boring. The branch we'd decided to stay in was one of five Italian branches we had. We didn't really have that many branches in Europe, even though it was where William lived before he met his wife. Now, just because this branch was so isolated from the others, it was still up to Fazbear Entertainment standards. It included the toy package, one Balloon Boy model, and a carousel.

"The Italians got a nice place here, shame it has the toys, those ones are the worst." Mikey said as he looked around the place. "I'll have to agree with Michael on this one, they weren't my finest work. The only good thing about them was the facial recognition technology." William agreed, his eyes conveying his disregard for the toys. They were right, the toys did kinda suck. Who in their right mind decided to make Chica thick. I've seen the fandom, I know what they do with this model.

"Well, we should settle our stuff." I said, throwing my suitcase through the security room's door. "Me and Mikey are gonna take the security room!" I yelled. A rolling sound started up as Elizabeth skated her way to a wall. She rubbed her hand over the wall for a bit, until her hand passed through the illusion of a wall. "Found my room." she said as she walked into the safe room.

"And then there were two." I stated ominously. William looked Jake directly in the eyes, they then both looked towards the manager's office. Before any of us could do anything, William pulled a revolver out of his leg and shot Jake in the knee. He then proceeded to grab his luggage and sprint into the office.

"Well then, I guess you get the janitor's closet Jake." Mikey said with a shrug. "Well, that was an ordeal. Anyone up for a game of connect four?" I asked, pulling a connected four board out of my chest cavity. "Ennard, I cannot handle another board game, please put the game away." Mikey said, a pleading look in his eyes.

With a sigh, I threw the board at the Toy Freddy, breaking its face and knocking it over. "That sounded expensive." William said, sticking his head out of the manager's office. "Relax, these things only go for around… two million? You're the fourth richest 'man' on earth, you'll be fine." I stated. "Yeah, well I only have fifty billion dedicated to the franchise, so… actually, I see your point, carry on." With that, William pulled his head back into the office.

"Well, it's like… two in the morning, I'm going to bed, wanna come?" asked Mikey. "Nah, I have to attend a very important event." I said, pulling up my Handy Unit. "Yeah sure, have fun simping to Vtubers." Mikey said with a smirk. "I'll have you know that I've never given a Vtuber a single penny!" I yelled as I logged into my Twitch account. "Sure you haven't." Mikey said, he then walked into the security room, hitting the door button behind him.

Pizza di Freddy Fazbear

William's P.O.V

I slowly woke up to the sun reflecting off of my eyes. "Who the fuck installed a skylight in a pizza place?" I asked no one in particular. I forced myself off of the chair I had slept in, my arms twisting themselves back into a normal position. I then proceeded to sit back onto the chair and open my Handy Unit. I looked through my many apps, eventually deciding on Reddit. There is nothing better than looking through Reddit without a care in the world.

"Hey stupid, we have a mafia to hunt." came a voice from my door. Oh yeah, I knew I was supposed to do something today. I threw my Handy Unit to the side, the device slamming into the ground, but not breaking. At least I hope not. It shouldn't have, those damn things were resilient. I did build them like Nokia's.

I walked over to my door, kicking it aggressively. I was satisfied by the sound of Michael most likely having his spine folded like origami. "Ow." he simply said. As I made my way to the dining room, I pulled a cigar out of my suit, lighting it with a candle that was burning on the front desk. I sat at a table, propping my legs up onto it. I picked up a newspaper, scanning over it with a neutral expression. All it did was talk about people protesting against the government.

"Hey Willy!" yelled Ennard, his body collapsing out of a vent on the ceiling. "Hello Ennard." I said simply, not taking my eyes off of the paper. "So… where's cranky?" Ennard asked as he settled down into a chair. "Do you seriously think that I want to wake up Elizabeth? She was a pain to wake up before she got her Stand." Michael said as he sat beside Ennard. He wasn't wrong, it was a pain to wake up Elizabeth most of the time.

"So, are we gonna leave her here while we hunt down the mafia?" asked Ennard. "Most likely, she can just stay here and be the look out." I piped in, folding up my paper. "That makes sense, we need someone to keep Bobert safe anyway." Michael agreed. There was a small sound as Jake pulled himself onto a chair beside me. "Hello Jake, would you be interested in joining us on our venture?" I asked. He nodded up and down, signifying his willingness. "Alrighty then! The Retarded Crusaders will take off again!" yelled Ennard, his stupidity shining through.

"Well, I guess we could use that as a name, we need something to call ourselves other than 'the Aftons' and 'The fuckers from Fazbear's'" Michael explained. "I mean, it's not like it would be wrong to call ourselves retarded or crusaders" I said, also agreeing with the name. For once Ennard has come up with a good idea. It feels weird to simply think that. "Wow, I didn't expect you both to agree with that." Ennard said, his eyes betraying his surprise. I ignored him, opting to turn to the door.

"Well, let's get to work."


	12. Return of Epic Fighting

Hello again. I don’t know how, and I don’t know why, but I’m here again with yet another chapter. I don’t really want to be here, and no one has really asked me to be here, but continue on I shall. Every time I sit down at my computer to write something, I get a terrible sense of foreboding. Maybe god himself desires for me to stop writing. Well, whatever. Ooflord21000 out.

Somewhere in Naples

Ennard’s P.O.V

“So… anyone remember to bring a map?” I asked, realizing that we were lost. “I have a lot of things in my suit, but a map isn’t one of them.” William said as he rummaged through his insides. “I don’t even have pockets.” Mikey said with a sigh. I looked over at Jake, only to see him holding a map. “Well that’s overly convenient!” I proclaimed. I then grabbed Jake's map, took one look at it, then handed it to Mikey. “What? I can’t read a map.” I explained. “Whatever, let’s see here… I guess we’re near the ‘Bar Mexico’.” Mikey said as he looked at the map. 

“Ah, my favorite place to get drunk, Bar Mexico.” William said in a mocking tone, showing his amusement with the name. “Salsa, now with one hundred percent more alcohol!” I said, chiming in with my own comic genius. “Not funny, didn't laugh.” Mikey said. “Bully.” I said, internally crying. “Anyway, where would a mafia even be? How does one find a mafia?” William asked, rubbing his chin like a detective in an eighties movie. “Well, a mafia is pretty much an unofficial government, so they must have a police force. So if I blow a building up, they’ll come running!” I explained, already unpacking a stick of dynamite from my chest cavity. 

“That works, let me see… ah ha! There’s an orphanage not too far from here! If we blow that up I can guarantee we’ll get some form of attention.” Mikey said, pointing to a place on the map two lines away from us. “That’ll do.” I said. It was really only a minute long walk, so it didn’t exactly take too long. “Here we are!” I said with a smile. “Before you blow it up, I need to relieve some stress.” said William, who was already pulling out an Uzi. “You didn’t have a map, but you had a gun?” I said, my confusion evident. “America.” he replied. “Yes.” I agreed. Without another word between us, William walked into the building.

After several minutes, he walked out of the building. “Alright, blow it to the sky, I want to get home so I can turn this stupid illusion disk off.” he said. I nodded, pulling a match out of my arm, striking it on the pavement. “Bombs away!” I yelled, throwing a now lit stick of dynamite into the orphanage, followed by exactly seventeen more. “With a bang and a crack, the building went up, not a soul was left living, not even a cup.” I said, bowing right as the building exploded. A cup suddenly landed in front of me, in perfect condition. “God damn it!” I yelled, kicking the immortal cup away.

“So… we just wait?” asked Michael. “Don’t ask me, ask the poet over there.” William replied, gesturing to me. “I guess. I mean, it’s not like they didn’t see that.” I said, taking a seat on the remains of a chair. “What if the actual cops show up?” asked Michael. “We throw Jake at them and run.” I explained, snickering at Jake's expression. “I suppose that’s a good idea, I can just take his eye, strap bombs to the rest of him and throw him. His body will kill the cops, and Bobert can rebuild him from the eye.” William said with a smirk.

Out of nowhere, a bullet found its way into my head, piercing right through my illusion disk. “Who the hell did that!?” I yelled, summoning Can’t Hide behind me. “Probably that guy.” William said, pointing at a man who was wearing the tackiest outfit I’d ever seen. “Are those… red zebra print pants?” I asked slowly. The man was holding a purple revolver, and also had six tiny yellow things flying around him. 

“Bruh, what kinda lame ass Stand is that?” I asked, pitting this man more and more. “And… his outfit looks like a festive checkers board.” Michael pointed out. The man fired another two shots, only for them to be grabbed my Stand. Looking a little closer, I noticed that two of those little things were on them. They both kicked their respective bullets, sending one flying into William’s face, and the other into Michael’s knee.

“You call that a gun boy!?” yelled William. He then pulled a sub-machine gun out of his leg. “This is a gun!” he yelled, he then slammed the trigger back, sending a stream of bullets at the man. “Wait… his Stand is kicking them all back!” I yelled, only to be met with enough bullets to make a small hole through my body. Overlayed the legs of my Stand with my own, using them to boost myself right in front of the man. I swung my arm, just barely missing my swing.

Before I could get back up, an arm found its way through my chest. Unlike the last time this happened, it didn’t just pull itself out. The arm slammed me down onto the ground, slashing my in half, as well as sending pieces of me everywhere. “That was just rude!” I yelled, trying to repair my body. I looked through another one of my eyes, spotting the Stand. The Stand was odd looking. It was mostly an ugly brown color, similar to a table. In fact, it looked like its body was made of nailed together wooden planks. Kind of like a stick figure. The only difference was that its head was missing, instead having a giant burning candle.

“Ugh, that hurt you know!” I yelled, re-summoning my Stand just in time to block another strike. “Wait, my arms locking up.” I said. I looked down at my arm to find that it was slowly getting covered in… candle wax? “What kind of ability covers a guy in candle wax?” I asked rhetorically. I made my Stand move back away from the enemy, knowing that this wouldn't go well if I was frozen in wax. I looked around, eventually finding the user.

The user looked like a monk of some sorts, with the red robe thing and all. He was also balancing two candles on his hands. “Ain’t you monks supposed to be against violence or something?” I asked. I received my answer in the form of the Stand’s fist coming at me. I dodged by letting my wires collapse into a pile. I quickly reformed in time to bring my Stand’s fist to bare on the Stand’s torso. The Stand was… unaffected? “Your attacks are useless, boy. My Stand, Dripping, has the ability to cover a being with wax, more forming depending on how much force is applied.” the monk explained. Sure enough, my Stand’s arm was covered up to the shoulder.

“Well that’s just annoying!” I yelled, dodging past another strike. The Stand then proceeded to land a punch on my Stand’s jaw, coating its entire lower jaw. I felt my own jaw lock up as well. I guest if nothing else, this shows that if my Stand is incapacitated, I am as well. I dodged yet another punch, and a kick this time. I began slowly coming up with a plan. I searched through blueprints in the back of my head, eventually finding the Funtime Freddy one. Looking over it, I managed to find what I was looking for. In the center of the body, there was an unfoldable claw.

Before I could do much, I received a punch to my Stand’s other arm, and a kick to its left leg. “You can think you’ve one all you want pal, but I’ve already achieved victory!” I yelled, prompting my Stand’s chest cavity to open, releasing a claw that quickly extended and grabbed the enemy Stand. I walked forwards, past the incapacitated Stand. You see, the claw in the stomach had a longer reach than the enemy Stand’s arm length, meaning I was home free. I walked up to the monk, kicking him in the head hard enough to unsummon his Stand, taking the wax with it. 

“You’re royally screwed.” I said. I picked him up with Can’t Hide. “Have you ever felt what a machine gun that fires metal boxing gloves feels like?” I asked the mildly injured man. When he gave no response, I took it as a no. Well, who would I be to deny him such a thing? I had my Stand chuck him into the air, only for him to come down into an absolute mess of punches. After about a minute, I stopped, catching him again. I gave him my signature smile, then proceeded to smash his skull into bloody dust with my fist.

“Well, that was fun. What’s everyone else up to?”


	13. Smol Chapter

Yay. I’m soon going to reach 20k words, which is guaranteed to attract more of you people. I don’t honestly know why you all are so interested in reading this absolute abomination, but whatever. Well, that’s really all I have to say. Extra note, this chapter is short, so the next one I make is gonna be around 2k. Ooflord21000 out.

Burning Orphanage

William’s P.O.V

“Who are you supposed to be? Reject Charli D’amelio?” I asked the woman in front of me. “Excuse you?” the woman said, clearly offended. “You heard me deafy.” I said, bringing a glock 45 out. “You really think a gun will do anything?” the woman said, looking purely insulted at my gun. “I’ll have you know that I’m holding the ultimate service pistol, and the answer is yes.” I said, bringing up my gun and firing. My bullet was blocked by a hand coming out of the woman's back. This hand was followed by several other hands, each one taking up the looks of glass. In total, the woman had eight arms coming out of her back.

“Behold my Stand, Feeling Great!” the woman yelled. I wasn’t really impressed. Now, I know I dissed the plane guy for having a plane Stand, but this woman was worse. What kind of person do you have to be to have a hand Stand? Is she a prostitute? I mean, she has the looks, but she also couldn’t be older than sixteen. Then again, the age of consent in Italy is like… fourteen, so I guess that could be a possibility. 

I fired my gun a few more times, only to have the bullets caught by the woman’s Stand. “I’m going to cut you into pieces!” the woman said confinantly. With a jolt, the hands came at me. I managed to dodge three of them, and only got tapped by four of them. The last one however, managed to sever my gun hand. “Hey! I needed that!” I yelled. I grabbed the hand off of the ground, pulling the glock out of it. I put the gun in my other hand, which just wasn’t right for this task, as I was right handed. 

Before I could fire again, my gun was cut in half by the woman’s Stand. “Okay, now that was just uncalled for.” I said as I looked at the remains of the gun. I dodged a few more swings, only to notice they were slowly speeding up. “Hold your horses partner, this is a little unfair!” I yelled, trying to dodge while also trying to find a single handed weapon. I was answered with my lower jaw being severed from my face. “I didn’t really need that one, but that’s still rude.” I said, once again dodging and weaving. This would be a great time for my Stand to show itself.

I managed to get a hold on another gun, pulling it out quickly. “Wait, this is a banana! Why do I even have one of those?” I asked myself. I was answered with my entire left arm being sliced clean off. “Oh come on!” I yelled. Perhaps it’s time for a tactical retreat. I turned around, dodging yet another slice, only to find that the burning orphanage was right behind me. “Nowhere to run, rabbit boy.” the woman said. “Respect your elders, girl. I’ll have you know that I’m at least fifty!” I yelled, ducking under another swing. 

I looked back up just in time to see a hand coming directly for my face. I closed my eyes, waiting for my head to combust. I opened them after a few seconds, only to see a white, segmented hand blocking the attack. “Finally, that took way too long.” I said. I turned around to see my Stand, only to see that it was literally just a white segmented mannequin that was joined together with fleshy bits. “I couldn’t even get a cool design!” I yelled. Well, it’s good enough I guess. I need a name though. I’ll call it Golden, which is ironic because the thing hasn’t a spec of gold on it. 

“Alright woman, prepare to become a pastry!” I warned. I then decided to see how strong my Stand was by wrestling one of the arms. I managed to force it back pretty easily, slamming my Stand’s fist into it, causing the woman at least some pain. I used this minor distraction to bolt forwards, within punching distance. I slammed my Stand’s fist into the woman, knocking her off the ground. Before she could fall to the ground, I kicked her in the chin, likely shattering her jaw. “Any last words?” I asked. She looked like she was about to say something, so I slammed my foot onto her head, severing her tongue. “No? Well, can’t say I didn’t offer.” I said. I then proceeded to slam my Stand’s fist through her stomach, leaving a gaping hole. Just for good measure, I slammed my foot on her head until it was flat on the pavement

Now, I’m sure if this is well known, but I can see souls to an extent, and the funniest thing just happened. While the woman’s soul was flying away, my Stand just kinda grabbed it and absorbed it. And now, funny enough, my Stand definitely just got a bit faster. So I’m gonna go out on a limb and say that I just collected her Stand’s ability of slowly getting faster! My Stand’s so unoriginal that it literally steals other Stand abilities. I’m insulted. 

Well, hopefully everyone else is fine.

III

Stand Master  
William Afton

Stand Name  
Golden

Power: B  
Speed: C (A+ at max multiplier)  
Range: D  
Durability: C  
Potential: ∞

Golden absorbs the Stand of any Stand user that it kills, keeping them as a permanent fixture. There is no limit to the amount of Stand’s that Golden can possess, meaning that the Potential is infinite due to the infinite amount of universes. The only thing that Golden gains from other Stand’s is their abilities, no stat change is gained unless the absorbed Stand’s ability allows for a stat change. 

Absorbed Stands:

Stand Name  
Feeling Great

Power: C  
Speed: B (A++ at max multiplier)  
Range: B  
Durability: C  
Potential: D

Feeling Great takes the form of eight, glass-like arms. The arms gain speed while in use, reaching full speed in fifteen minutes of use.

**Author's Note:**

> e


End file.
